


Mind in the Gutter

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: you have a telepathic connection with Cain who keeps on distracting you during a hunt with the boys by sending you naughty thoughts.





	Mind in the Gutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalabyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/gifts).



> Request: you have a telepathic connection with Cain who keeps on distracting you during a hunt with the boys by sending you naughty thoughts.

Rubbing your temples, you sighed. This was your third day on this hunt, and the third day of pure research with both of them. Day one you were able to see the victims, and the crime scenes. However, none of you knew what you were up against. It was starting to really piss you off.

You leaned back, fingers locked behind your head. All you wanted to do, was get back home, cuddle with Cain, and watch tv. “Guys, come _on_. This is ridiculous.” You groaned. 

“If you would stop making pissed off noises and actually _read_ , we might get somewhere.” Dean replied.

“Alright, Miss _Sassypants_.”

Sam chuckled at that, shaking his head. “She’s right. It is ridiculous. What if we’re just dealing with an actual human here? Nothing supernatural about it.” Sam shrugged.

You stopped listening when you got an image of you going down on Cain in your mind. Your cheeks turned bright pink and you licked your lips. For some reason, you had a telepathic connection to Cain, and you figured it was him trying to mess with you. Then, it was gone. You shook your head, figuring he got it out of his system.

Your attention was turned back to the book you were skimming, hoping to find something to get you out of that damn town. Five minutes later, you were biting your lip of the image of him in the shower. It took a bit of strength to hold back a moan. Him all soapy, stroking himself, was such a turn on. “I’m gonna go get something to eat. You want something?” You asked, getting up, thankful that image passed quickly, too.

“Bacon cheese burger.” Dean said with out looking. “And pie.” He added. You rolled your eyes.

“Salad, thanks. Whatever on it. As long as it’s not something Dean would eat.” He joked.

Laughing, you grabbed your purse and walked out. The cool air felt refreshing on your heated skin. You inhaled deeply, smiling. Halfway down the block you had to pause and shift slightly. All you could think of was the way Cain’s eyes looked from between your legs. You closed your eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths.

Your walk to the store was fairly quick, other than your stop to compose yourself. Food in hand, you returned to the motel room. Neither of them had seemed to have moved much, making you chuckle. You served everyone there food and stretched out on the bed to eat. Your eyes went wide when you got the image of Cain pounding into you. You rubbed your thighs together, causing a slice of your pizza to slip off the plate. “Son of a _bitch_.” You grumbled.

“You alright over there?” Sam asked you.

Sighing, you nodded. “Yeah, stupid leg twitch.” You lied. He shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

It was another few hours before Cain did anything again. You were laying in bed and he decided to play everything out- from foreplay to orgasm. You shot out of bed and into the bathroom, deciding to take a cold shower. He’d pay for this when you got home.

Cain smirked from where he sat, knowing he was getting to you. Finally, the last thing he sent that night was him holding you close, kissing you.


End file.
